notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minas Tirith (Gondor)
Originally called Minas Anor was a great city stepped against the feet of the Ered Nimrais. Together with Osgiliath, the Citadel of the Stars, and Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, the City of the Sun formed the core of Gondor - the mightiest realm in Middle-earth. Minas Anor in T.A. 1640 *Type :Citadel / Fortified City . *Inhabitants :95% Gondorian ,5% Other . *Population :45,000 (About 20.000 in later Times). *Origin :Founded by Anarion in S.A.3320 ,rebuilt by Ostoher in T.A.420. *Purpose :Capital and royal residence of Gondor ; location of a Palantir;the burial place of Gondor' s Kings ;a center of commerce and manufacturing;a hub of trade between southern Gondor ,Rhovanion , the South ,and the North ;a trainingcenter for Gondor's army . *Symbol :The White Tree surmounted by the Sun . Minas Anor is situated on a great spur of rock at the eastern tip of the White Mountains.Great white walls define seven concentric levels of habitation ,each higher in altitude and status than the one beneath it .The city provides a formidable defense,and within the walls,a thriving cosmopolitan life has grown .King Tarondor moved his throne here after the Plague wiped out half of the population of Osgiliath .Traders and craftsmen from as far away as Rhovanion and Umbar head for the City of the Sun to do business with their fellows and to gather news from far away. The citizens of Mins Tirith are known throughout Gondor as apractical bunch ,and their industry has earned for them a role as the strongest bastion of the Free Peoples against the Shadow .Sadly,though ,not all can share in the city' s prosperity.The Plague forced a large portion of the rural population to seek sanctuary at the larger urban centers,such as Minas Anor.When the disease departed, the refugees remained encamped around the city walls, since many of their former towns no longer exist.Despite a large number of vacant dwellings,the citydwellers do nor want to open their gates indiscriminately .They fear the effect an influx of cheap labor would have on their prosperity. Places of Note *Pelennor **The Pelennor fields **Field of Onslaught ** Kings' End **Eryn Lothad **Town-lands ***Hillock ***Pel Chardún ***Pel Dúven ****Talfadan's farm ***Pel Enaid ***Pel Forod ***Pel Tundalaf ***The Wooden-Town (Caras Taurina) ****Eastron Quarter ****Jackdaw's Haven ****Northron quarter ****Weasle's Lair ****Westron quarter ****Weasle's Warehouse **Rammas Echor ***East-Gate ***Jal Vârsha ***Noeg Echor ***North-Gate ***South-Gate ***Ramberaid ***The Causeway ****Causeway Forts **Harlond ***Harbour ***Harlond Swamps ***North Gate *Mount Mindolluin **Mine **The Summit ***High Hallow ***the secret path ***Roots of Mindolluin **The Sewers **The Hill of Guard *The First Level (The Workers' Tier) **Abad Calardan **Bathouse **Bell Tower Lane **The Black Board **The Branch Office **The Butchers **Chandler's Lane **Cisterns **The City Stables **cooper's Quarter **The Cordwainers **The Cordwrights **Coron Mundo **Court of Tarondor **Dírion's Office **Entrace to the Cisterns of Minas Tirith **At the Falling Rocks **The Feastplace **Fletcher's Quarter **The Foodmerchants **Foodmongers' Fellow-hall **The Forge- and Relicmasters **Furrier's Quarter **The Gateway **The Great Gate **The Guesthouse **The Haste Post **House of Red Light **The High Street **Himnir the Foodmonger **Ironsmith's Fellowship **The Keylodge **Lamlor's Office **Lampwright's Fellowship ** Lampwrights' Street (S."Rath Celerdain") **Lanterns and Sundries **The Little Lock Shop **The Little Shops **Lower Reservoir **The Lower Stores **Main Gate **The Main Roadway **The Markethall **The Markets **Merit Commitee **Northern Lower Stores **Northern Market **Northern Market Lane **the Old Guesthouse or Sennas Iaur **Old Lady's House **Orrery House **The Othram **The Palace of light **The Pieshops **Porter's and Doorwarden's Guildhall **Quartermaster's Office **Rogue's Fellowship **Ruined Building **Second Level Gate **Shipwheel Court **Stable Inn **Stable Masters **Smith's Quarter **The Southern Market **Southern Market Lane **Stone Theatre **Storehouses **Street-Trader's Guildhall **Suppliers **The Townhall **Upper Street **The Vendors **Wainwright's Quarter **The Wheel and Cask **Wrights' Fellow-hall **Wrights' Market *The Second Level (The Soldiers' Tier) **Abad Harnastin **Abad Sindeman **Armoury **Astrologers **Baker's Fellowship Hall **Baker's Quarter **The Great Bakery **Bathhouse **Blacksmith's Hall **Braziers **Breakfast Hall of Eldacar **The Carpenters **Cistern **Crafter's Quarter **Findumil's house **Guesthouse **Hall of Wax **At the Hillside **Hosteler's Fellowship **Ironmonger Lane **Little Market Avenue **Lower Armoury **The Mûmak and Keep **Northern Bathhouse **Northwestern Bathhouse **Rath Edain **Rosesand-Street **The splintered shield **Stables **Statue **Street of Scribes **The Studio of Letsen **Sundial Court **Sword-gate **Swordsmith's Hall **Third Level Gate **Training Ground **Troop Barracks **Woodwright's Hall *The Third Level (The Craftsmen's Tier ) **Abad Wilwarin **Abandoned Building **Armourer's guildhall **At the Angle-Wall **Bar Malred **Bathhouse **The Bazaar **Brewer's Hall **The Brokers **Builders' Fellow-hall **Candlemaker's Guildhall **The Chimneys **Cisterns **Clothiers' Fellow-hall **Clothwright's Guildhall **Cook's Guildhall **Cordwright's Guildhall **Coron Bennas **Court of Eärnil **The Cutlers **Cutler's Guildhall **Embroider's Guildhall **Forges of Cirion **Glassworker's guildhall **Great Hall of the Guard **Fourth Level Gate **The Gildhall **The Haven **Hostelers' Fellow-hall **House of Gold and Silver **House of Memorials **Jerrid the Sharp's House **The Laundries **Leatherwright's Guildhall **Locksmith's guildhall **The Marble Hall **The Merry Swan **Middle Stores **The Mirkwood Court **Mortar House **North Street **Office of the Watch **The Potter's Quarter **Potter's Fellowship **Rath Gwinion **The Restaurants **Silver Gate **Smiths' Fellow-hall **smith's market **South Street **Stonewright's Guildhall **Street of the Well **The Sun-Street **The Tavern **Tiller's and Roofwright's Guildhall **Usulúli Palace **Waterwright's Guildhall **The Wigmakers *The Fourth Level (The Players' Tier ) **Artist's Guildhall **Baths of Belecthor **Blue Theatre **The Bookbinders **Cisterns **The Cobblers **Cooper's Fellowship **Egalmoth's green **Fifth Level Gate **fountain by the Baths **The Fourth Star **The Glasscutters **The Glassworks **The Golden Goose **Goldsmith's Guildhall **At the Granite Rock **The Great Baths **Herb Gardens **Herb Garden Eatery **House of Telumendil **The Lawyers **The Leadenhouse **The Library **Lord Berodin's House **Lords' Gate **The Lower Fountain Court **Myall's Vitrine **Northern Bathhouse **Office of Estates **Papermakers **Pipers' Bend **Quill & Inkpot **Rath Amrûn **Raenemel's house. **At the Ravine-Slope **Rodin Cunnan **Rynd Thannath **The Silkmerchants **Stables **Theatre of Narmacil **The upper Reservoir **The Waterwright's Hall **Wellman’s Way *The Fifth Level (The Sages' Tier ) **Abad Agarinna **All Fellow's Hall **The Black House **The Blue Theatre **The Clothwrights **Court of the Flowers **Court of the Morningstar **Court of the rising Sun **The Die-Makers **The Embroiders **Eragol Bookbinder's Home **Fabric Shop **The Garment house **Gate of Stars **Grain merchant's guild **House of the Blood-Ring **House of the College of Spoken Word **House of Elena **Houses of Lore **House of the Order of Rising Sun **The Hideout **Jeweler's Guildhall **The Old Archives **Queen's Bell Tower **Rath Bein **Rath Emyn **Rath Ithil **Rynd Permaith Gwind **Rynd Permaith Iaur **Sage's Guildhall **Scribe's Guildhall **Seven Stars Inn **The Silcercellar **Sixth Level Gate **Street of Cliffs **The Tailors **The Tapestry house **the thirsty Seer **The Treasury **Upper Armoury **Upper buffer stocks **Upper Stores **The Willow Room **At the Wind-streak *The Sixth Level (The Masters' Tier) **Bathhouse **Burgmens' Fellow-hall **Ceróme's Pastries **City-Guard **The Chamber of Conclave **The Dead-house **Dome of the Sun **The Fair Hall **The Gardens **Gate of Stones **Guard Compound **Hall of the Holy Men of the Dead **The Hallows ***Fen Hollen (S."Closed Door") ***The House of Kings ***The House of Stewards **Healer's Guildhall **High Hall **High Stables **House Beleganor **House Coriayan **House Dunmardo **House Haldarie **House of Remedies **House of rest **The House of Ringing sounds **The Houses of Healing ***Greensward **At the King's Hill **The Lodgings **The Lower Barracks **The Oiomúre **The Parade Ground **Quarter's House **Rath Elendil **The Ratter's House **Rotunda of Varda **The Saddle **Sentinel Street **The Seventh Gate **The Stables **The Rath Fain **The Silent Street ("S."Rath Sinen") **Tirith Astirian **Tirith Belegrond *The Seventh Level (Citadel Tier) **The Citadel ***Barracks ***The Bursary ***Citadel Gate ***The Citadel rock ***Court of the Fountain ***Embrasure ***Great Archives ***Great Guest-house ***Great Hall of Feasts (The Merethrond) ***The Guard of the Citadel ***The Hall of Isildur ***The High Court ***The High Hall ***The High Seat ***King's House ****The Hall of the King ****The King's Seat ***Office of Decrees ***Office of Estates ***Old Archives ***Southern Great Guesthouse ****the baths ***The Summer Pavillion ***Tower of Ecthelion ****Lodgings of the Steward ****The Throne Room ****Tower-hall ***Tower of Anárion ***Tower of Ecthelion ***The Tower-Guard ***The Upper Barracks ***The White Tree ***Ship's Prow ****Watch-point Inhabitants of Minas Tirith Before 1640 TA: Calimehtar I of Gondor Eldacar of Gondor Goromil of Minas Anor Meneldil of Gondor Narmacil I 1640 TA: Acerinza Aerden Als-afar-Cuistan Alúdor Amenor Amerod Anaristar Anarod Astirian Anarond Angerinna Annimbe Anrien Aradacer Ciril Aramberiel Arland Calardan Armagor Harnastir Arnach of Minas Anor Ascorin Bea Beletar Berair I Berendûr Berylwen Betheal Bethiel Bordúmir Boromis Dunmardo Brandir Brégon Bretel Usulúni Calarhir Camarod Cambal Angarinna Caranlain Carnam Astirian Celdrahil Celafaroth Celenn-élen Cendralion Cerome Cethwen Chiarold Estûran Cimrion Cirion Ciryang Círyayan Claith of Minas Anor Clothiel Corutar Curmegil Hanastir Curulam Daenya Daroin Dunmardo Damrod Taurleth Daron Dinturien Díor Ed-belguinar Dior-lasse Dorelas of Minas Anor Doreoren Dostir Maldring Dregorn Duacan Duroin Dunmardo Dursevagor Earbaldol Edalion Edhetariel Egalwen Egilmir Elabriel Elatar Elendil Laurea Elkerzen Emelduin Emelien Emerie of Minas Anor Eragol Parnandil Erdil Erelion Eriol II Erwien Eskerzen Ethadil Faivé Elena Falmathil Fanuile Feanion Fienwe Fimalcú Findumil Finwaren Firigil Forlong of Minas Anor Galadne Gamallin Geiri the Old Gehdarn Gilcúdor Gileador Gillen Galdor on Minas Anor Guldúmir Taithrisán Gysiel Galdor Hadluin Hador of Minas Anor Hallduril Harwain Haurian Heledil Henthor Herion of Minas Anor Herumil Heth Belanoth Hidril Hirluin of Minas Anor Hunthor of Minas Anor Húrin of Emyn Arnen Ilmarien Imisiel Imorial Irhalmir Jackdaw Jerrind Kalarin Kelvarguin Koriayan Laim Eriol Lalquell Laure Laureyalmaya Laurûyalmaya Letsen Lightfingers Limlach Lindethin Linduriel Linnad the fair Lockpick Lúcian Luinad Luinna Lúthien Harnastir Madil Maeflad Maldring Malegorn Malquen Marilgon Harnastir Mattanor Melabrian Mellas Melloriel Sindbar Meneltir Meriel Merien Minastan of Gondor Mindacil Mirabeth Mirien Mistrin Morbasto Morchaint Morelnost Myall Nimalian Odornel Ostisen of Minas Anor Othirun Palanthrar Parnardil Doreorn Pathirad Pelandor Perelenna Perelindre Perreren Peromir Pollel Harachtin Porothir Sindbar Purion Pyrnen Quiacil Herenyand Radelain Remerie Rodhel Rodin Camman Rodhel Romer Rosithiel Rosithil Sammathar Sarador Serendur Sernesta Soharad Súlanin Súlema Súlinwe Tarassar Elena Telemehtar Telkurhâd Telinmor Telissring Telumehtar Umbardacil Terimbel Thaedin Thingrik Thondir Thoron Thorúth Usulúni Thredin Tindiath Malréd Tírbelór Malred Tirluin Toeredel Torqene Trelas Erhir Turbith Tuorthin Turiel Turluin Urcamir Uremir Taithrisán Urthel the Lampwright Uwalme Varien Velarian Verdil Calardan Vergorian Vergorion Verylen Ngoldath Vetril Vilsinwe Vinyaran Viorendal Waila Wensel Weriúch Wilhnor Before TA 2940:: Belecthor I of Gondor Calimehtar II of Gondor Calimmacil of Gondor Cirion the Steward Denethor I of Gondor Egalmoth of Gondor Faramir son of Ondoher Hador of Gondor Hallas of Gondor Herion of Gondor Húrin I of Gondor Húrin II of Gondor Narmacil II Ondoher Turgon the Steward 2940-3018: Authilin Ilcamir Thorongil 3018-3019 TA: Adanir Aglaran Aglarang Alcarin of Minas Tirith Amonel Andreth Angbor Aragorn Elessar Araslant Arodor Artamir Arwen Evenstar Baranor of Lossarnach Barathant Bariel Beregond of Lossarnach Bereneth Berethor Bergil son of Beregond Borlas of Pen-Arduin Boromir son of Denethor II Bruigan Caladol Carethon Carros Celegon Celephir Celonor Cirdir Cirgir Cirgon Cirion of Minas Tirith Creak Cugwen Cúnir Curugond Daenar Darabeth Delion Denethor II of Gondor Derufin of Erech Dervorin of Ringló Dírion Doronir Dothnir Duilas Duilin of Morthond Duinhir of Morthond Dúrbethir Echadhon Eldamar of Minas Tirith Elphir Erchirion Erynor Faramir of Ithilien Farlas Fembel Fionel Forlong the Fat Fróki Galathir Gandalf Garthor Gelnor Gelwen Gimli son of Glóin Gisling Gladhir Glatham Golasgil Gord Dunley Góthrik Gradir Gúldil Habdir Harnion Heledon Himnir Hirgon the Errand-Rider Hirluin the fair Hollur Húndil Húrin of the Keys Idhir Idhrenil Imadan Imrahil of Dol Amroth Ingold of Minas Tirith Inram the Tall Inthol Ioreth of Imloth Mellui Iorlas of Minas Tirith Irolas of Minas Tirith Ladenor Lamlor Landath Legolas Greenleaf Lenglír Linharn Lintanar Linwen Lobordil Londir Macar Maenir Malthengil Meldis Merethien Meriadoc Brandybuck Merilgor Midion Mílgamel Mílien Mirthel Mirudil Mithrandir Mornech Morwen Mundil Mylgon Námatur Narnaith Neithril Neldir Netjraw Nobor Norollinc Ohtar Ormatar Orthonn Oryat Ostúr Othnar Parthadan Peregrin Took Pethiril Polla Stoutley Raenemel Ramloth Rastion Rathon Rhofin Ristagir Robbo Gristback Rossaran Saelnor Saelon Sarnion Sirraw Soromar Old Stone-tail Talfadan Tancram Targon of Minas Tirith Tawaris Tegilwen Thalgam Thalhír Thrymm Red-beard Torchún Tastan Túlharil Turgon of Dol Amroth Turgon of Pelennor Túril Ulf Vorondil of Minas Tirith Fourth Age: Aragorn Elessar Arwen Undómiel Eldarion Telcontar Findegil of Gondor Other times: Daroin Máraher References *MERP:Minas Tirith *merp.com wiki *LOTRO Wiki Category:City Category:Fortress Category:Gondor Category:MERP Category:Minas tirith